Affectionate silence
by mika-niiet
Summary: This is a one shot with the pairing Kyo x Reita of Dir En Grey and the GazettE. It's about an everyday life of lovers. Sweet romance.


**Title:** Affectionate silence**  
Author:** Mika Kashii Haine**  
Band:** Dir En Grey, The Gazette**  
Pairing:** Kyo x Reita**  
Rating:** PG13**  
Genre:** Romance  
**Chapters:** One shot**  
Warning: **Un beta-ed**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone whatsoever.**  
Summary:** Kyo walked around the couch and quietly crawled up on the couch where his lover lay sleeping.**  
Comments: **Seems like I am lately into the romance between lovers in their home. About understanding and mutual feelings. Seems like I am into writing about love and cuddling. Just fluffy things. Am I sick? Comments are always love

They were never really talking. Cause one didn't really like to share, while the other never knew what to say. But each little glance. Just a soft and faint touch. All the little things counted for much more than what people knew. All these things they treasured with all they had. Every single affection which people seemed to take for granted. Maybe the silence they had created was much more comfortable for them both. Cause it's their refuge from the noisy, messy, hectic life they both loved. A place only for them. Where nothing was really needed and no pressure on their shoulders. A place to be. A place to be loved. And to love your one and only.

He stretched his tired limps. To awaken slowly from the deep slumber he had just been in. Letting his arms rest above his head. With half glazed eyes he stared at the ceiling. His pure white ceiling. His bedroom enlightened by the sun so high up on the sky outside. Shining through the open window. Which was letting in a delightful breeze of cold air. Closing his eyes again. He rolled over to snuggle closer to the older man who... was not there.

Eyes snapped open and he propped himself up on his arms to look confused around the room. Which not so surprisingly was... empty. Gritting his teeth a little as the cold reached his bare chest and arms. Chilling his body faster than he liked. Even so he got up from the bed to search for the man who was lying next to him when he fell asleep the night before the morning approached.

Awkwardly he stumbled a little unsteady on his feet across the room. In his black Calvin Klein boxers he rubbed his arms. Trying to get some warmth. As the goose bumps kept multiplying on his small body. Reaching for the bathroom door. No sound came from the other side of the door, but he still opened it to check. Rubbed his eyes a little as a yawn left him unwillingly. Peeking in, no one was there.

After some sighs he turned around and shut the door as he walked away. Getting a little annoyed by being awakened like this. Down the small flight of stairs he finally got to the living room where TV light flashed and a blonde head was visible on the arm rest of the leather couch they had picked out, together. The remote control lying on the coffee table of cherry coloured wood. That they had too picked out together. He inched closer and didn't make a sound. Seeing more and more and more of the other man. His long body coming clearer into his vision.

A blanket loosely wrapped around the bassists lean body. An arm under his head. Sleeping soundly as the TV showed some useless commercials. Picture shifting every now and then. Flashing different lights. As it lit up the sleeping face of the blonde man.

Kyo walked around the couch and quietly crawled up on the couch where his lover lay sleeping. Snuggling under the blanket. Wrapping his muscled arms around that thin waist of the taller. Crawling up higher until his mouth was levelled with the ear belonging to Reita. He whispered in his husky voice.

"Wake up, Aki-chan." Darting out his delicate tongue to lick the tempting earlobe. Only making him stir a little, breath hitching slightly, and then evening out.

Pouting to himself alone. He snaked his hands under the tank top, scraping his nails down the sensitive back. Which brought Reita out of his sleep. Blinking lazily. Lips tugged up into a gentle smile.

"Missed me so much you had to wake me up when I was so comfortable here sleeping?" Humming the words with a smirk. But nevertheless he wrapped his arms around the smaller blonde to peck a sweet kiss on the top of the vocalists head. Ignoring the pout forming on the lips, which made him chuckle a little to himself. Which again made the older man mumble some incoherent words he didn't catch and didn't really try to get either.

A minute or two, or some more passed before the younger decided to stretch his stiff limps, rolling out of the couch as he pushed Kyo off him and got up. Glancing a little down at the frustrated man, looking like an abandoned puppy.

"Eh? Where are you going?" He shot out in a frustrated whine at the retreating back. Sitting up on the couch and leaning over the back of it with his lips cutely snarled together. Eyes big and wide as he admired the back of the tall bassist.

"I'm hungry... I think..." Scratching his stomach as he thoughtfully looked up spacing out for a second. And then he kept walking the path down to the kitchen he had already sat out for.

Jumping over the back of the couch. Kyo leaped over to the man disappearing in the doorway of their kitchen. Grinning like the idiot he felt like right before he jumped up on the back of Reita. Legs wrapping around the waist. Arms clutching tightly around the neck making it a little hard to breathe for the surprised man with the whole weight of the other on his back. Holding onto the legs. He stopped in a desperate try of steadying his trembling legs from giving up under him.

"Oy, what's that..." Cut off before he could finish his sentence. By a kiss lingering on his open neck. Making him feel giddy and light hearted.

"Make me something delicious ~~~ Though nothing beats the taste of you." Purring against the pale neck covered by hickeys he never was able to restrain himself from making.

And so the day carried on into the late afternoon before evening set in. And the sun went down to hide the ugliness of everyday life. Not so many words were exchanged. But it wasn't really needed either.


End file.
